mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Screemu
Time limit: 5 days |buying price coin = 5,000 |selling sleeping = 3750 |selling awake = 647,758 }}"By nature, the Screemu has very drab coloring, so it spruces itself up with ribbons and paint splatter. Make no mistake, these adornments are the only bright thing about Screemu. This delusional monster has no ears to hear itself and is of the opinion it can outsing an entire cache of Furcorns." Description The Screemu is the 7th Wublin to be released on Wublin Island. It was released on 27th May 2016. It is a white monster with light blue, yellow, green, pink, lime green, and aquamarine colored paint splatters. It has a bald head with tusks, lime-green lips, and two eyes (one of which is squinted). At the bottom of its body are three purple, webbed feet. It has strange antler-like projections on its back, with multi-colored ribbons hanging from them. It also has orange ribbons on its tusks. Song file: Screemu_(1).ogg It sings in a way similar to Furcorn and Yawstrich, with a series of lo's, lee's and la's. H-lo, lo, lo, laaaa-ai-a-eeeeeee, lo, lo, lo-o-oh, laaaaaaaaaiieeeeeeee. Earning Rate The Screemu, like all other Wublins, will produce coins, diamonds, food, and shards, but at no specified rate. Powering Up The allotted time to fill a in order to activate is 5 days. If the inventory is not completed in the time the resets to an empty statue and all eggs inside are lost. Strategy Although all monster eggs that are required by this Wublin can be found in Water Island, it is best to breed monsters on separate islands rather than all on Water Island. Try breeding the Shellbeats (by using Shellbeat + Rare Shellbeat, or Spunge + Noggin) on Water Island, Shrubbs on Plant Island and/or Earth Island, Quibbles on Air Island and/or Shugabush Island, and Spunges on Cold Island. Once all of the Shellbeats are done, start breeding Spunges and Quibbles in Water Island. Also avoid starting the timer of the Wublin before the first Shellbeat, Shrubb, Quibble and Spunge are placed in. Name origin The name may be a portmanteau of "scream" and "emu", a flightless Australian bird, due to Screemu's feet resembling that of an emu. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *The name of this monster is solved by a puzzle given out by My Singing Monsters on Twitter. Those answers in this puzzle are: SCUP'S' FUR'C'''ORN SH'R'UBB SPUNG'E''' SH'E'''LLBEAT '''M'AW Q'U'IBBLE *Most of the above monster names (except for Scups and Maw) involve the Screemu to some degree. Shrubb, Spunge, Shellbeat, and Quibble eggs are needed to activate this monster. The Furcorn, though its eggs are not required to be zapped, is mentioned in this monster's description. *Its song was revealed on May 27, 2016 by this Vine on Twitter. *When inactive, it's shown to be covering it's face. This may be a reference to how it wants to be colorful *Screemu's and Yawstrich's physical appearance are both similar to Ostriches, and also have very similar sounds. *It is the first Wublin to not pick up its feet entirely during its idle animation. The second is Dermit. *In the reveal trailer for the Wublins, you can hear Screemu very briefly near the end. *According to the bio, the Screemu is apparently deaf, since it "has no ears to hear itself". *The Poewk's song has a part that sounds like a faint Screemu. Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Wublins Category:Electricity Category:Monsters Category:Wublin Island